


Deep Blue Eyes

by The_olive_branch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ben Solo is aged Down, Clone Wars (Star Wars), DINLUKE, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, Found Family, It is ok from a naritive perspective if your charicters are dicks, Its my fan fiction i get to choose whats canon, Luke is racist, M/M, Naboo - Freeform, Rey Skywalker is aged up, Rey is a Skywalker (Star Wars), Star Wars - Freeform, he learns better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_olive_branch/pseuds/The_olive_branch
Summary: After the discover that Senator Padme Amidala might have been pregnant before she died has sparked interest in the galaxy. Leia volentears her brother and a Mandalorian to investigate
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Deep Blue Eyes

Luke had never actually been to Naboo. He had heard about it, possibly his mother had been from there, but he himself had never been there. But Leia needed him to go there to meet the two people he was traveling with for this new mission. 

Finding what had recently been called "the Naboo Child"

It was a fairly simple concept. A historian, the one Luke was meeting, Had found evidence that the last queen of Naboo had a secret child of some sort. Which was a big deal because Naboo had been a black hole of power struggles and political back stabbing sense the Queen had died. They had thrived under the Galactic Empire, but it was only the very top who made any money in trading.

Basically, the planet needed a reset, and giving them the chance to have a new political leader under the new republic would allow for an easier transition.

Luke landed his X-wing next to an old Razor crest that looked like it was being held together on a wish. He pulled out his communicator and called the historian. "hello, I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm the Jedi that Senator Organa sent" He said.

"Oh, The Jedi right? Right... go ahead and let yourself in, I'm currently talking with someone right now... I'll put a kettle" She said.

Luke made his way to the Library. The historian was near the front heating up some water. "Ah, Skywalker, you're Senator Organa's... cousin?"

"Twin" Luke stated.

"Twin! God I'm sorry, I'm a bit scatter brained today! Ha! today! I'm just scatter brained in general." The historian laughed, "Right, so was there a reason they decided on you?" She asked.

"I... I volunteered, I never saw my mother's home planet, and I figured I owed it to her" Luke admitted. He knew so much about his father, He knew that he was a slave on Tatooine, he knew that he was a Jedi, and then a sith lord. But his mother was a vague Naboo woman that he only knew existed because he had to have a mother if he had a father.

"Oh! you're Naboo, of coarse. How do you know? There was no evidence recorded of Master Skywalker having any romantic partner, it wasn't until you and your sister confessed to it that we even knew he had an extended family."

"Oh, an Old master mentioned her in passing to be from Naboo, I don't know who she i though. For all I know she might not have been involved with my father," Luke chewed his lip. Considering how little Kenobi mentioned of his mother, he wasn't even sure that Kenobi knew who she was either.

"Oh... Oh! I'm Fee'ohtay by the by." She said, "Most people call me Fee,"

"Fee?" Luke asked.

"I'm not taking criticism from the kid named Skywalker" She smirked.

"I'm older then you," Luke pointed out.

Fee laughed. She had light brown hair and stormy blue eyes. she came up to Luke's eyes and had a round face and light skin. She didn't strike Luke as a histoiran, more of a kind hearted children's librarian.

"OK, fair. Come on, I'll introduce you to our number two" Fee offered.

"Why do we need someone else?" Luke asked, "I think a Jedi is enough protection as it is."

"Well... I well, I'm actually, this is embarrassing" Fee chuckled, "See, I'm of the opinion that Naboo should remain neutral in the new republic" 

Luke looked at her. "You have to be kidding, Naboo has been a major player in the past two political movements,"

"Exactly!" Fee explained, "Why should my planet continue to be a political pawn? So I only agreed to aid in the search for the child provided that I am given both a republic representative and a non republic representative. I don't want my planet tossed into another culture rebuilding itself"

Luke knit his brow, he didn't pretend to understand it, but it seemed better to just let it go. He followed her down the hallway leading into the main stacks of the library. Standing over a table, was the last person that Luke wanted to see.

"They hired a Mandalorian?" Luke asked, clear disdain in his voice.

The Mandalorian looked over, "I could say the same for you Jedi?"

"HEY!" Fee shouted, "Knock it off!!"

"Who the hell hired him?" Luke asked. "Was this the only non republic mercenary they could dig up?"

"I didn't know that that kidnapping ring you insist on calling a culture was still even around, didn't the empire wipe your kind out?" The Mando growled.

"They tried to get rid of your savage people too, I guess they forgot to check the rocks you people live under!" Luke spat

"That's ENOUGH!" Fee shouted.

Luke and the Mandalorian looked over at her. She was pissed off. "I requested both of you. Din is an old friend of mine, if anyone can track down the Naboo Child it's going to be him, the Queen was close with the Jedi council, Luke has a right to see her blood line restored to the throne!"

Luke looked over at the masked man, "Your people have names?"

Fee held up a stun blaster, "I'm not afraid of using this Skywalker,"

Luke curled his lip.

Din glared at Luke under his helmet.

"Look, I don't like that I have to hitch a ride with two of the biggest idiots in the galaxy, but I'm willing to put it behind me to find that kid if you are"

Din and Luke looked at each other. waiting for the other to speak first. "Of coarse, anything for Naboo, right Mandalorian?" Luke said in a voice dripping with overly sweet tones.

"What's important to me is that this child is returned to their home and to their people." Din said coldly.

"Good," Fee said. She sat down around the table. "so, let's get started. First of all, we aren't looking for a kid"

"Then why are they called the Naboo Child?" Luke asked.

"rolls off the tung a bit better then "the adult son or daughter of the former queen of Naboo" Fee explained.

"How old are we talking," Din asked, 

"No younger then 25 sense we know they needed to be born before the queen died, but that gives us about a 10 year age range to work with" Fee explained. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be a record of the child being born, or even of the senator being pregnant"

"so we're looking for a child that doesn't exist" din sighed, "that should be easy,"

"If finding the child was easy, then Fee probably wouldn't need us" Luke pointed out.

"I think I've had just about enough of your snark Jedi"

"And what are you going to do about it Mando"

"I'm going to bast both of you to a whole different galaxy if you don't quit fighting!" Fee said.

Luke and Din glared at each other across from the table. "alright, so, it might help to find the father," Luke suggested, "If it was a secret child, then she may have sent them off to live with his father in privet, or if she died in childbirth, then he was probably sent to live with the next of Kin"

"That's great, but she didn't have any partners," Fee said, "Believe me, I would have checked there first."

"As a politician, she might have had some reason to want her family to be public. The child hasn't come forward, suggesting they aren't on Naboo, meaning more likely then not, the father is another politician."

"Having a family with someone from a different council could be seen as her playing favoritism if she votes to pass a bill in their favor... did she have any relationships with any politicians"

"funny you should ask, there was one," Fee said, "a senator from the Banking clan on Scipio was close with her when she was younger, I've heard rumors that they got back together, we should check them out first... they were empire sympathizers, so that might really explain why the Queen wouldn't want anyone finding out that the father of her child was from the Banking clan... should we check there first and see what we can get from their?"

Din nodded, "Jedi?" He asked.

"it looks like we agree on something" Luke said.


End file.
